


Petits moments qui l'ont fait devenir le père de Zorro

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Family, Father and Son
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: [WDZ] Recueil d'OS sur la relation entre Don Alejandro et son fils, Diego/Zorro. Aucun lien entre chaque OS, aucune chronologie particulière.
Relationships: Alejandro de la Vega and Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 6





	1. Il regarde

Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, Alejandro de la Vega s'était décidé bien malgré lui de rentrer à l'hacienda. Il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps dehors à flâner, à galoper dans ses champs, mais il n'avait plus l'âge. Sa jeunesse était loin derrière et son devoir de notable était désormais son présent.

Arrivé à son hacienda, il chargea ses domestiques du soin de son cheval et leur demanda de lui apporter de quoi se rafraîchir dans son salon. En apercevant Bernardo parmi les domestiques qui l'accueillaient, il en déduit que son fils était sans doute resté à la maison toute la journée car il savait très bien que Diego n'était pas un lève-tôt et ne se levait que très rarement avant onze heures. À croire que son unique enfant ne dormait pas la moitié de la nuit. En tant que père, il savait que Diego veillait tard. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, mais il se doutait bien que son fils s'adonnait à sa passion pour les arts, les lettres ou bien la musique.

"La nuit me permet de rêver donc de prendre mes inspirations." Avait déclaré Diego lorsque son père lui avait reproché ses heures nocturnes prolongées.

Marchant jusqu'à l'entrée de son fameux salon, lieu de repos et d'accueil, il soupira en se demandant comment son petit garçon qui cherchait tant de problèmes avec ses mains autrefois, était devenu un érudit qui répugnait la violence. Normalement, cela aurait du le soulager de savoir que Diego préférait l'intellect que la brutalité violente ; savoir qu'il pourrait sans doute devenir avocat, ou bien médecin, ou encore professeur, des fonctions qui allaient lui assurer un bon avenir tout en se mettant au service des autres, devrait sans aucun doute être une source de fierté.

. Mais qui pourrait poursuivre ce que Alejandro de la Vega et ses ancêtres avaient bâti ? Il en avait souvent parlé à Diego mais ce dernier s'était toujours contenté de lui lancer un de ses sourires rassurants et charmants agrémenté d'une réplique du genre : "Père, pour l'instant je me contente de vous observer. Je réfléchirai après, pour agir ensuite". Alejandro était certain qu'il avait appris ce savoir de penser dans un de ses livres philosophiques.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer dans un de ses fauteuils, il sursauta en voyant que le canapé en face de la fenêtre ouverte était pris : son fils, Diego, dormait paisiblement, un livre, maintenu par sa main gauche reposait sur son torse, tandis que l'autre main pendait gentiment vers le sol. À en croire sa position, il avait sans le moindre doute voulu profiter de lire face à la fenêtre afin de prendre un peu d'air. Le vieil homme s'approcha doucement de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer son unique enfant. Son coeur pleurait discrètement devant le visage de Diego qui avait hérité des traits de sa défunte mère, l'ayant rendu séduisant et particulièrement charismatique. Au moins, son dandy de fils avait un physique que beaucoup d'hommes lui enviaient et c'était un avantage s'il voulait un jour conquérir une charmante demoiselle digne de lui.

Dans un soupir, il retira avec précaution le livre, intitulé "Fables", d'un certain "Jean de La Fontaine". Curieux, il regarda la page marquée : "Le Corbeau et le Renard". Il lut la fable et une curieuse question lui vint à l'esprit : "Pourquoi cet auteur avait-il choisi le corbeau ? Il aurait pu prendre un aigle... Probablement parce que le corbeau est attiré par le gain." Il secoua sa tête pour oublier rapidement cette analyse littéraire. Décidément la littérature était contagieuse !

Il saisit un marque-page et l'inséra à ladite page. Puis il remit doucement le bras qui pendouillait sur le torse de son fils, toujours endormi. Ce geste permit à son regard perçant de remarquer quelque chose qui l'horrifia. L'élégante chemise mi-ouverte au niveau du bas du col de son fils était ouverte, probablement à cause de la chaleur, mais Alejandro pouvait apercevoir des hématomes inquiétants. Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'ouverture et doucement, écarta un peu plus le pan de la chemise dévoilant ce qu'il craignait le plus depuis les secondes précédentes.

Le vieux père déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ces hématomes, ces bleus étaient récents, cela se voyait, mais quand son fils avait-il pu se les faire ? Si on l'avait tabassé, provoqué en duel, ou autre il aurait été averti. Il essaya très vite de percevoir quand son fils avait-il bien pu attraper ça. À un aucun moment Diego n'avait paru mal-en-point, surtout qu'il était toujours accompagné, soit de Bernardo, soit du sergent Garcia quand il était en ville, ou bien d'une jeune fille... Mais quand alors, aurait-il bien pu se faire ça ?

Diego s'agita tout à coup : le père tressaillit, s'attendant à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais l'épuisement était trop fort. Diego tourna légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre. Un soupir doux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Alejandro serra des poings. Qui que ce fût, ceux qui avaient fait ça à son fils le paieraient très cher. Déjà que Diego ne savait pas se battre, profiter de cette faiblesse pour lui passer un tabac, rendait le grand de la Vega très en colère. Même si son fils n'était pas l'homme qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit, c'était son unique garçon et son dernier souvenir avec sa femme bien-aimée.

Si seulement Zorro était là, il l'aurait payé n'importe quoi pour qu'il aille à la poursuite de ces truands. À cette pensée, Alejandro frémit. Zorro était l'homme qui lui avait autrefois sauvé la vie... Il aurait aimé que ce soit son fils.

Ses pensées perturbées le conduisirent à un cheminement complexe de logique et d'évidence comme lorsqu'il jouait aux échecs avec Diego. Non, ce n'était pas possible...Seulement pas possible.

Il balaya d'un geste de la main ses réflexions trop poussées et laissa enfin seul son fils dans un repos tranquille.

* * *

« Permettez-moi, père, de me retirer. »

Encore cette fameuse phrase, devenue une des habitudes polies de son fils quand il souhaitait aller dans sa chambre. Alejandro se demandait parfois si Diego pensait qu'à la vue de son âge, des paroles répétées n'allaient pas éveiller un quelconque soupçon sur ces réelles attentions.

« Es-tu fatigué ou vas-tu encore sacrifier ta nuit pour un livre, une musique ou une poésie ? » marmonna son père.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Je compte terminer un livre. J'ai emprunté un ouvrage au père Felipe et je dois le terminer pour le lui rendre demain, assura-t-il amusé.

\- J'ai l'impression surtout que tu veux m'éviter, mon fils. Parfois, tu passes tes nuits sans même que je te voie pour le dîner ou lorsque je compte te souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Oh, pardonnez moi, père, je ne penserai pas que cela vous gênerait », s'excusa sincèrement Diego avec un pointe de tristesse que le père détecta sans lui montrer.

« Dis moi, une chose, Diego, et sois sincère avec moi.

\- Oui, père ?

\- Si tu avais le moindre problème, qu'importe le problème, qu'importe le niveau de gravité, viendrais-tu me voir ? »

Alejandro vit de la surprise sur le visage de son fils, puis de l'hésitation et enfin du regret.

« Bien sur, père, je viendrais vous voir, répondit-il, je... je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi, mon fils."

Sans un regard, Diego le quitta.

Le père savait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui, mais si Diego voulait garder ce secret, alors en tant que père, il devait le respecter.

* * *

Il avait vu le regard de Zorro quand le soi-disant aveugle était prêt à le poignarder : panique, inquiétude et peur. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais pu l'apercevoir, mais il ne savait pourquoi il l'avait remarqué cette fois-là ; il savait dorénavant pourquoi le regard de Zorro lui était si familier. Il n'avait jamais voulu le voir, car c'était tellement inconcevable...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il a failli douter de l'honneur, de la loyauté et de l'amour de son propre fils. Il avait cru pendant de nombreuses minutes que son fils était devenu un traître, un peureux, un lâche véritable, mais il s'était trompé. Et à cette simple pensée, il se dégoutait. Il espérait que Diego ne sache jamais les sombres réflexions qui avaient suivies son départ pour l'hacienda afin de donner la liste à Vargas. Cela avait du être dur pour lui de se faire passer pour un lâche et un traître aux yeux de tout le monde. Et Alejandro s'en voulait.

« Père, vous venez de vous répéter », avait remarqué Diego quand ils purent enfin se retrouver après la chute de l'Aigle.

« Oh, pardonne moi, mon fils... mais toi aussi, tu as joué un rôle dans cette histoire. »

À ce moment là, il aurait presque regretté ces précédentes paroles. Les yeux de son fils lui disaient clairement : me vois-tu où vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre à travers moi ?

Il aurait du lui dire qu'il était fier de l'avoir comme fils mais ô combien de fois avait-il lancé des horreurs qui avaient du briser le coeur du jeune homme ? Combien de fois Alejandro avait-il envoyé balader son fils quand il s'agissait d'une affaire qui ne requérait pas un érudit de son genre ? Combien de fois avait-il reproché à son fils son manque d'audace et de courage ? Aujourd'hui, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche : il savait désormais que le Diego qui était revenu d'Espagne n'avait pas changé, mais qu'il était devenu un homme responsable qui pensait d'abord aux autres avant de penser à lui-même. Le petit garçon qui agissait par pulsion s'était transformé en un homme qui agissait avec réflexion et ruse.

À partir du moment où le drapeau d'Espagne flotta de nouveau sur Los Angeles, Alejandro de La Vega était certain d'une chose : Diego et Zorro ne faisaient qu'un. Malgré cela, des regrets, des remords et des doutes persistaient dans le coeur du père qu'il était.


	2. Il entend

La pluie continuait de tomber abondamment.

Assis dans son bureau, Alejandro de La Vega lisait ses documents personnels, traités, et autres qui concernaient sa fonction. Il se faisait tard mais cette nuit, il avait décidé de changer un peu ses habitudes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : bientôt 1 heure du matin. Il était tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au temps. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à son fils qui lui avait pris cette fâcheuse manie de se coucher tard, peut-être était-ce dû à ça.

Pris de fatigue, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Bernardo, le serviteur sourd-muet, sortit précipitamment d'un air affolé et paniqué de la chambre de son fils. Inquiet, Alejandro voulut lui demander pourquoi un tel empressement, mais se rappelant son handicap, se retint et le serviteur ne put l'apercevoir. Il se permit d'aller à la chambre de son fils et frappa doucement.

« Diego ? Est ce que je peux entrer ? »

Aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils répétant sa question sans réponse. De plus en plus inquiet, il ouvrit la porte, entrant ainsi dans la chambre éclairée faiblement d'une simple bougie.

Diego était dans son lit, enroulé dans de nombreuses couvertures. Le vieil homme s'avança vers le lit, écarquillant ses yeux devant la parleur presque mortelle du visage de son fils. Il s'agita dans ses couvertures faisant tomber la serviette qui était posée sur son front. Le père posa sa main pour constater qu'une fièvre avait commencée depuis longtemps. Il remarqua aussi que les cheveux de son fils étaient mouillés, comme s'il avait passé un bon bout de temps sous la pluie. Mais pour quel raison s'était-il trouvé sous un tel déluge ?

« Berna..do...j'ai..froid... », soupira Diego à demi-inconscient.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son serviteur était parti et pris son père pour lui. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien et le recouvra un peu plus. Une forte toux échappa des lèvres tremblantes du jeune homme. Le père saisit un verre d'eau et lui releva la tête pour le faire boire et calmer sa gorge irritée.

« Gra...cias », murmura Diego les yeux clos, pensant toujours que c'était Bernardo.

Ne savant quoi faire, Alejandro, le coeur inquiet et attristé, s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre pour aller courir chercher un médecin mais la main faible de Diego lui attrapa sa chemise.

« Ne...dis rien à mon père... Bernardo... il..., chuchota tout à coup le jeune homme à moitié endormi, il ne faut pas qu'il le sache, je... ne veux pas d'un médecin... »

Il reprit son souffle. Alejandro le laissa continuer, la douleur morale le fit rester muet et immobile.

« Je... sais que tu peux... me soigner..., continua Diego, mon père...doit... juste ne pas le savoir. »

Abandonnant toute lutte, il s'endormit de fatigue et la main relâcha doucement le pan de la chemise. Le vieil homme en avait les larmes aux yeux. Son fils ne voulait pas qu'il le sache ? Pourquoi ? Rapidement il quitta la chambre s'assurant que Bernardo n'était pas dans le couloir et regagna ses appartements. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, perplexe.

Visiblement, d'après ce qu'il a pu voir, Bernardo n'était pas vraiment sourd, Diego le lui avait caché. Mais il cachait beaucoup trop de choses et il le savait très bien. Pourtant, il ne savait que penser après avoir vu son fils désespéré les minutes précédentes, demandant à ce qu'il ne sache pas qu'il soit malade.

Pourquoi souhaitait-il cacher son état ? Alejandro préféra oublier ça, épuisé, il alla se coucher et se promit que demain, il en apprendrait un peu plus sur son fils. Il savait que pour l'instant, Diego était entre les bonnes mains de son ami et serviteur, Bernardo.

Le lendemain, il fut surpris de voir que Bernardo continuait ses allers-retours entre la cuisine, la chambre de Diego et la lingerie. Il doutait de la résistance du serviteur et se demanda s'il avait eu le temps de dormir pour veiller au chevet du malade. Alejandro ne l'interpella pas et résista à l'envie d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils, il ne devait pas aller en avant de sa volonté. Si Diego ne voulait rien lui dire alors il n'allait rien faire.

Mais il resta un peu attristé par ce manque de confiance, il avait l'impression d'être impuissant, de ne pouvoir rien faire, comme si son fils tentait de s'éloigner de lui. S'éloigner d'une façon à l'écarter d'un cercle dangereux que Diego avait installé depuis son retour d'Espagne.

Le soir, à l'heure du dîner, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir son fils unique le rejoindre à sa table. Il avait reprit un peu de ses couleurs, mais ses yeux indiquaient qu'il était encore épuisé. Ses gestes lui semblaient lourds et quelques toux venaient le perturber.

« Buenas tardes, père, bien que je vous vois un peu tard », le salua Diego en prenant place en face de lui.

Bernardo se tortillait nerveusement derrière lui. Alejandro l'ignora sachant très bien pourquoi.

« Si tu n'étais pas descendu j'aurai cru que tu avais disparu, mon fils, rétorqua-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

— Désolé, père, mais j'étais préoccupé par...

— Inutile de m'expliquer, mon garçon, l'interrompit-il, tu es ici avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il lut la surprise sur le visage de son fils malgré l'effort de paraître "normal".

Ils commencèrent à dîner et Bernardo restait toujours nerveux. Alejandro aurait bien aimé rire devant l'inquiétude que le serviteur muet avait pour son fils têtu. Oui, car il était aisé de deviner que Diego n'avait pas voulu faire le malade et s'était efforcé de se lever pour ne pas inquiéter son père, ni éveiller les soupçons à propos de son état, et bien évidemment Bernardo s'y était opposé. Mais l'entêtement d'un de La Vega n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Une violente quinte de toux saisit subitement le jeune homme.

« Diego ? » s'enquit le père en se demandant s'il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'un médecin.

Bernardo versa rapidement du jus d'orange et avec agilité saisit une cuillère de miel qu'il avait posé sur une petite table discrètement. Il le tendit à son jeune maître qui ne le vit pas.

« Diego, bois ce qu'il te donne », ordonna fermement Alejandro en voyant la détresse muette du serviteur.

Le jeune de la Vega attrapa le verre et le but d'une traite. Sa toux se calma et il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Je... suis... désolé, père... j'avais un chat dans la gorge, tenta Diego avec un sourire.

— C'est ce que j'ai vu... tu ferais mieux d'aller voir le médecin.

— J'irai demain si je vais mal », assura-t-il.

Alejandro ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. C'était un pur entêté digne de sa famille, lui qui pensait que Diego n'avait rien hérité de son caractère, voilà qui prouvait le contraire.

« Veux-tu faire une partie de dames ? » proposa-t-il après avoir terminé le dîner.

« Pardonnez moi, père, mais je comptais me retirer. J'ai laissé en suspens un livre philosophique.

— Et quel est ce livre ?

— Le Banquet, de Platon », répondit-il un peu étonné par la question.

Jamais son père ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il lisait.

« Ah très bien ! J'espère que tu reprendras vite des forces en lisant. »

Alejandro se leva.

« Buenas noches, mon fils », lança-t-il en quittant le salon.

« Buenas noches, père. »

Diego se tourna vers Bernardo en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait tilté sur les dernières paroles.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Bernardo hocha négativement la tête.

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il dit de "reprendre des forces" ? » marmonna-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, déjà il commençait à avoir le vertige. Se lever dans son état était un pur délire. Il tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de la sala, mais au pied de l'escalier, il eut besoin de l'appui de Bernardo pour regagner sa chambre . C'était le prix à payer s'il voulait garder le plus longtemps possible son secret.


	3. Il galope

Il arrêta son cheval près de ce petit ruisseau et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Pas une âme qui vive. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Tout le monde ignorait ce petit coin de paradis que Don Alejandro chérissait secrètement. C'était un merveilleux terrain empli de jolies fleurs où des chevaux sauvages venaient souvent brouté l'herbe et courir librement dans le vent. Ce grand pré était entouré de grand rocher qui empêchait de voir au loin ce qui se trouvait entre ces géants rocailleux. Il se réjouit d'avoir acheter ces terrains il y a des années. Des souvenirs anciens refirent surface dans son esprit : c'était ici qu'il avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec sa chère et tendre épouse. À sa mort, il avait voulu que cet endroit soit à jamais un sanctuaire où il pourrait prier pour le repos de son âme. Il était certain que son épouse vivait encore en ce lieu.

Laissant son fameux cheval gris clair reprendre des forces, il s'installa derrière un rocher, se cachant à l'ombre du soleil. Ses réflexions le portèrent à son passé bien avant la naissance de son fils, Diego.

Un cri enjoué le ramena cependant dans le présent. Il jeta un oeil à son cheval qui avait levé la tête en entendant le hennissement d'un autre cheval. Alejandro fit signe à son cheval d'aller se cacher un peu plus loin, l'animal obéit à son maître de toujours. Sans un bruit, le vieil homme se cacha entre les roches et aperçut enfin l'inconnu qui avait découvert ce lieu. Il était monté sur un beau cheval noir et ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Son chapeau sur sa tête empêchait le grand de La Vega à voir son visage. L'homme fit arrêter son cheval et observa les alentours comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Il descendit avec souplesse et agilité de sa monture ébène et lui caressa son museau d'un air affectueux.

« Nous sommes seuls, fit-il, personne ne viendra nous déranger. »

Alejandro retint son souffle : cette voix lui était familière. Il continua de fixer l'étranger qui osait frôler ses terres mais préféra ne pas intervenir. Son instinct lui disait de rester cacher.

Le cavalier sans nom retira son chapeau en arrière dévoilant enfin son visage complet.

« Diego ! » murmura alors Alejandro, stupéfait de voir son propre fils ici.

Le jeune homme continua ses gestes tendres avec son cheval qui lui donna quelques coups de têtes dans la poitrine.

« Allons du calme, Tornado, tu veux jouer c'est ça ? À quoi veux-tu jouer ? Ouah ! »

Diego riait.

Tornado le poussa avec un peu plus de force, le déséquilibrant. Diego tomba à terre et fut attaqué par des coups de museau lui provoquant des chatouilles.

« Tornado ! Ce n'est pas du jeu, ça c'est de la torture ! » s'écria-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Cheval qu'il était, il comprit et s'arrêta pour caresser le visage de son maître. Devant ce geste d'affection, Diego resta allongé par terre et posa ses mains sur le museau de son compagnon de promenade.

« Si, yo lo sé, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de moments tranquilles, dit-il, ah...non ! Ne mâchouille pas ma chemise, Bernardo va me tuer s'il voit ce que tu as fait ! »

Tornado stoppa ses taquineries et s'écarta de son maître comme s'il était déçu. Diego se redressa.

« D'accord, tu es fâché, c'est ça ? »

Le cheval l'ignora. De son coté, Alejandro sourit devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse, cette manie de parler et de se faire comprendre à des chevaux.

Diego se leva et tenta de s'approcher de l'animal noir qui s'éloignait à chaque fois que la distance entre eux se resserrait. Le jeune don se mordit les lèvres, d'où lui vient cette entêtement ?

« Tornado, viens ici ! », ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il se voulait ferme.

El caballo continua son ignorance. Diego soupira et abandonna, sachant très bien que son cheval venait de gagner. Cela va prendre du temps avant qu'il revienne vers lui mais il avait son temps. Il s'installa par terre et commença à découper quelques fleurs et à les assembler pour faire une jolie couronne.

Voyant que son maître avait fini par abandonner, Tornado se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Revenir ou pas ? Cette fois-ci c'était Diego qui l'ignorait tout simplement. Le cheval retourna sur ses pas et donna un coup de tête à son épaule. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, concentré sur sa deuxième couronne de fleurs. Mais Tornado insista et lui donna un coup violent le mettant de nouveau à terre, et s'attaqua à lui encore une fois.

« Vale ! Tu as gagné, Tornado ! », éclata de rire son jeune maître.

Alejandro se sentit heureux de voir le visage de son fils si gai et si apaisé. Jamais il n'avait vu Diego ainsi : loin des arts, loin des livres, loin de la musique, loin de la taverne. Il avait l'impression que cet endroit attirait les de la Vega. Il était presque soulagé et fier que ce soit son fils qui ait trouvé en deuxième cet endroit.

« Tiens, tu veux une couronne de fleurs ? », lança Diego en entourant les oreilles de l'animal de son chef d'oeuvre floral, « Sache que c'est Bernado qui m'a apprit ça. »

Il s'écarta de Tornado pour voir à quoi il ressemblait de loin. Ce dernier se prit au jeu et commença une petite parade, l'air fier. Le jeune Don s'esclaffa devant la comédie de son compagnon et mit à sa tête la deuxième couronne.

« Tu t'imagines, Tornado, si on allait en ville de cette manière, on nous traitera de fou ! »

Tornado hennit et retourna auprès de son maître lui donnant des coups impatients.

« Vale, je vais te laisser te dégourdir les jambes...quoi ? Tu veux que je monte..? Bueno... »

Il remonta sur selle et il partit pour galoper dans le grand pré au mur rocheuse. Il y avait quelques obstacles naturels qui permettaient au cheval de sauter avec habilité.

« Bravo, Tornado, allons plus vite, mon grand ! », s'exclama Diego devant la fougue de sa monture qui lui répondit par un hennissement.

Alejandro découvrit alors le talent caché du cavalier qu'était son fils. Lui qui pensait qu'il n'était pas un bon cavalier ! Il se souvint alors que Diego était tombé d'un de ses meilleurs chevaux. Qui aurait pu croire que en ce moment même, il restait sur selle malgré les sauts brusques et hauts que le cheval noir produisait ? Pendant quelques instants, il crut que Diego n'allait sans doute pas tenir longtemps mais à sa grande surprise, il semblait à l'aise, voire plus qu'à l'aise : il ne faisait qu'un avec sa monture !

. Ses exclamations joyeuses et encourageantes firent comprendre au vieil homme que son unique enfant adorait l'équitation et qu'il était sans doute le meilleur cavalier qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Il était même certain que Diego surpassait les soldats et les officiers dans ce domaine.

Cependant, une question lui tourmentait l'esprit : quand et où avait-t-il pu entrainer ce cheval, qui semblait en plus être sauvage ? Il n'avait jamais vu cet animal dans son ranch ; il savait que des chevaux sauvages vivaient sur ses terres, mais il les reconnaissait toujours. Ce noiraud était pour lui un mystère, surtout qu'il ressemblait fortement au cheval de Zorro...

Alejandro se figea.

L'idée lui effleura rapidement son esprit mais elle fut rapidement effacée quand il aperçut son fils qui s'arrêta pour laisser boire son cheval près du petit ruisseau situé à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Discrètement, Alejandro de La Vega se cacha ailleurs de telle sorte que Diego ne puisse le voir.

Bien malheureusement pour lui, il heurta une pierre, provoquant un bruit indiscret. Diego sursauta et se redressa, jetant un regard vers la cachette de son père.

Tornado avait levé la tête, s'arrêtant de boire, et posa son museau sur l'épaule de son maître comme pour le rassurer. En réalité, il avait rapidement deviné la présence du paternel de son maître mais souhaitant à tout prix que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoit pas, il préféra attirer son attention vers lui.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer. Mon père risque de se demander pourquoi je suis resté absent si longtemps », dit le jeune don en enfourchant de nouveau Tornado, « nous reviendrons demain, si tu veux. »

Le cheval hennit et se cambra pour montrer son enthousiasme. Diego éclata de rire avant de le diriger vers le chemin du retour.

Alejandro put souffler. Sueno, son cheval, se précipita vers lui et avec le même geste que Tornado, il l'incita à partir.

« Si, si, nous allons rentrer à l'hacienda, rit Alejandro, mon fils risque de se demander pourquoi je suis resté absent si longtemps. »

Il grimpa en selle et tout le long du chemin, un sourire de fierté et de bonheur flottait sur son visage.


	4. Il pleure

Il attendait dans la grotte secrète. Il attendait impatiemment le retour de Zorro. Cette nuit, il savait que la mission était à risque et péril. L'instinct paternel d'Alejandro de La Vega doutait. Il craignait qu'un malheur ne soit survenu. Cela faisait quatre heures, qu'il patientait près du lieu de confort de Tornado. Et malgré son âge, il était resté éveillé. Bernardo l'avait quitté pour s'occuper d'affaires ménagères et veiller à ce que les autres domestiques ne remarquent pas l'absence de leurs maîtres.

C'était la première fois que le vieux de la Vega avait décidé d'attendre le retour de son fils. Même le serviteur muet en fut surpris. Zorro les avait quittés un peu plus tôt pour tenter de sauver un couple venu d'Europe de l'Est qui tentait de fuir les représailles d'un prétendant acharné de l'épouse qui avait refusé ses avances bien avant son mariage.

Bien que ce ne soit qu'une banale affaire, aux yeux des de La Vega, ils la perçurent comme dangereuse voire meurtrière, digne de la pièce de théâtre de Roméo et Juliette, de Shakespeare. Or, c'était la réalité et Zorro allait tenter de protéger leur amour.

Alejandro commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus, il était deux heures du matin et toujours rien. Il n'arrivait même pas à fermer l'oeil un seul instant pour s'endormir un peu. Son angoisse grandissait.

Soudain, des bruits de sabots faibles le firent sursauter. Plein d'espoir, il s'avança un peu vers l'entrée, craignant de voir le cheval noir revenir seul. Fort heureusement, Tornado fit son entrée avec sur son dos le fameux hors-la-loi. La posture de ce dernier alerta Alejandro. Il avait le dos recourbé et la tête baissé, tenant ses rênes d'une manière négligée. Quand il descendit de sa monture, ce fut avec lourdeur qu'il mit pied à terre. D'un geste lent et tremblant, il se débarrassa de la selle de Tornado pour la déposer sur la rambarde.

« Diego ? Est ce que tu vas bien, mon fils ? », demanda le vieux Don en s'approchant de lui.

Zorro lui tournait le dos, défaisant le harnais de son caballo.

« Sí. Je ne suis pas blessé, père. »

Le ton était morne, la voix étranglée. Ce qui n'échappa pas au plus âgé. Il accrocha négligemment le harnais au crochet et contourna son père pour chercher un peu de foin et en donner à Tornado. Alejandro comprit que son fils souhaitait l'éviter.

« Diego, commença-t-il avec douceur.

— Je vous le répète, père, que je vais bien », coupa le jeune homme en versant de l'eau dans un seau qu'il déposa auprès de Tornado.

« Non, mon fils, ton attitude me montre le contraire. »

Un silence suivit. Seul le bruit du souffle de Tornado résonnait dans la grotte secrète de Zorro. C'est alors que le cavalier de la nuit s'effondra contre la paroi de la grotte, la tête dans ses mains toujours gantées de noirs. Croyant qu'il était blessé, Alejandro se précipita à lui. Il entendit alors un sanglot.

« Diego, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

Son fils, toujours masqué, leva ses yeux humides vers lui, déclenchant un pincement au coeur. C'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme pleurait devant lui depuis qu'il était revenu d'Espagne.

« Oh, père...je n'ai..rien...pu faire ! sanglota-t-il les lèvres tremblants, je n'ai pas pu les sauver...

— Que s'est-il passé, raconte, ça te soulagera. »

Zorro inspira fortement pour retenir ses larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de verser.

« J'avais réussi à les rattraper, mais Ramon avait une longueur d'avance sur moi... je suis tombé sur un guet-apens. Je suis parvenu à m'en débarrasser... mais... mais quand... »

Les images de sa nuit lui revinrent dans son esprit. Alejandro lui prit ses mains et les serra avec force pour lui rappeler que c'était fini.

« Continue, mon fils, dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

— Quand... je les ai rejoint...Vicente était mort...transpercé par l'épée de Ramon. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, père... je ne suis pas arrivé à temps...

— Et Lucia ?

— J'ai pu la sauver... je suis parvenu à neutraliser Ramon... mais... »

Il marqua une pause et baissa la tête avant de reprendre.

« Quand je suis parti... pour aller prévenir... le sergent Garcia... »

Des sanglots étouffés le saisirent, il reprit son souffle.

« Elle était morte... près de Vicente... elle s'est transpercée le coeur avec... l'épée de son époux. J'aurai du rester, j'aurai du... Père, j'avais promis à Vicente que rien ne leur arriverait. Je leur avais dit qu'ils seraient en sécurité."

Il laissa ses larmes l'envahir. Don Alejandro prit dans ses bras l'homme masqué de noir dans ses bras. Zorro venait de traverser une dure épreuve : la perte d'amis, l'impossibilité de sauver, la mort de deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Sa mission était un échec cruel. Le père serra son fils plus fortement pour tenter de le calmer et l'apaiser.

« C'est terminé, Diego. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Dieu l'a voulu ainsi.

— J'aurai... pu... les sauver. J'aurai pu les sauver, répéta le renard dans un sanglot, j'ai été trop faible... »

Alejandro prit alors le visage en larmes de son fils dans ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça, mon fils, tu n'as pas été faible, tu as fait tout ton possible pour les sauver, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Tu es le meilleur homme que la terre puisse porter. Alors, je t'en prie, ne culpabilise pas. »

Les yeux noisettes continuaient à s'humidifier, mouillant le masque noir qu'il n'avait pas ôté depuis. Alejandro comprit que cette nuit allait tourmenter pendant quelques temps son unique fils.

De nouveau, il le serra auprès de lui, attendant qu'il s'apaise, que ses pleurs cessent. Diego avait besoin de pleurer pour évacuer la souffrance de la perte et de l'impuissance qu'il avait face à la mort et la fatalité. Alejandro se demanda alors si avant qu'il ne soit dans la confidence, son fils avait déjà eu des cas de ce genre où il ne parvenait pas à ses fins. Il se demanda comment son fils avait-il pu ainsi faire face à ces épreuves. Ou bien peut-être n'était ce que la première fois qu'il échouait si tragiquement.

Cela prit de nombreuses minutes avant que le calme ne reprenne le renard de la nuit.

« Gracias...père, hoqueta-t-il en se levant avec difficulté. »

Alejandro l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Visiblement la fatigue l'avait prit. Il le soutint pour rejoindre sa chambre et lui porta assistance pour l'habiller plus convenablement et enlever son costume du renard pour redevenir Don Diego.

C'est entre plusieurs hoquets et tremblements incontrôlables que le jeune don se revêtit sous le regard inquiet et désolé de son père. Puis ils rejoignirent la chambre de Diego par l'ouverture du mur de la pendule.

Bernardo n'était pas là car Alejandro avait jugé bon de l'envoyer se coucher. Diego s'effondra dans ses couvertures, sans un mot. Le vieil homme s'assit sur le bord du lit, auprès de lui.

« Tu n'as pas à regretter tes actes, dit-il alors, le simple fait d'être venu à leur secours est un acte que Dieu récompense. Tu as essayé, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il se pencha vers son fils pour lui déposer un baiser sur son front comme il en avait eu l'habitude lorsque Diego était enfant.

« Sache que je serais toujours fier de toi », dit-il en se levant.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

« Père, attendez... », pria son fils.

Alejandro se figea, surpris.

« Restez... un moment. Juste... le temps que je m'endorme... si vous n'êtes pas fatigué », souffla Diego d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je ne suis jamais fatigué quand il s'agit de prendre soin de mon fils. N'oublie pas les nuits blanches que tu m'as fait passer lors de deux premières jeunes années », sourit le vieil aristocrate en retournant s'asseoir à la place précédente.

« Pardonnez moi, père, fit le jeune don.

— De quoi ?

— De ce comportement puérile », répondit-il, embarrassé.

Le grand de la Vega éclata de rire.

« Mon fils, qu'importe ton âge, tu seras mon petit garçon casse-cou qui me causera toujours des problèmes. »

Diego esquissa un de ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret, puis ferma les yeux. Ô combien il pouvait ressembler à sa mère, pensa Alejandro en remarquant la petite bouclette qui tombait de son front. Il tendit alors sa main et caressa de ses doigts le cuir chevelu de son fils tout en repoussant la mèche

« Père ? l'interrogea Diego surpris à son tour.

— Tu te souviens quand tu étais enfant ? Tu adorais que je fasse ça », se rappela le vieil homme en continuant son geste.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens... », souffla-t-il en refermant les yeux, laissant son père poursuivre le geste d'affection de son enfance.

Il avait toujours aimé ça, avant c'était sa mère qui le faisait, mais à sa mort, son père l'avait remplacé dans cette ancienne habitude infantile.

Au bout d'un moment, Diego finit par s'endormir dans un soupir apaisé. Son père déposa alors un dernier baiser son front avant de quitter enfin la chambre et se diriger vers son lieu de repos. Demain, contrairement à ses habitudes, il se lèvera à la même heure que son fils.


	5. Il joue

"- Pourquoi as-tu choisi le renard, Diego ? Interrogea Alejandro tout en avançant un de ses pions blancs de son jeu de dames, c'est ton tour."

\- Essayez de deviner, père, sourit le jeune homme, à vous.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aurais pu choisir un autre animal...à toi, mon fils.

\- Peut-être, père, mais j'avais un penchant pour le renard, à votre tour.

\- Et le loup ? A toi, mon fils.

\- Non, rit Diego amusé, le loup n'est pas un solitaire, c'est à vous, père.

\- Joli coup, mon garçon...mais je trouve que le loup a plus de charisme que le renard. Ton tour.

\- Connaissez vous les contes du renard, père ?...C'est à vous.

\- Je ne lis pas autant que toi, Diego...tu n'auras pas le choix pour le prochain coup, à toi.

\- Vous m'avez eu, père...dans un des contes, il raconte que le renard a piégé le loup...c'est à vous.

\- Ah ? Et de quelle façon ?...Tu peux jouer, mon fils.

\- Et je vous en prends trois d'un coup ! S'écria Diego, le renard a coincé la queue du loup dans de la glace. A vous, mon cher père.

\- Tu progresses, mon fils...Marmonna Alejandro pensif, ...mais tu aurais pu prendre le lion. Vas-y, tu peux jouer.

\- Le lion est une brute...A vous.

\- Mais on dit qu'il est majestueux, à ton tour.

\- Père, vous venez de jouer stupidement...Concentrez vous...Je préfère la discrétion et je n'ai pas du tout la carure d'un lion...C'est votre tour, père.

\- Mon fils, tu rattrapes mon jeu, tu ne jouais pas comme ça avant...Pourtant, je trouve que tu es parfait dans le rôle du roi de la savane...Ton tour.

\- Père, dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en Californie ! Et pour votre gouverne, je faisais autrefois semblant de perdre...A vous.

\- J'avoue que le lion ne te va pas, soupira le vieux don, comment ça, tu faisais semblant de perdre ? A ton tour...

\- Parfois, j'étais pressé de partir...avoua le fils, désolé, je n'avais pas le choix...et là, non plus, bravo, père, vous m'avez eu. Vous pouvez jouer.

\- C'est une de mes bottes secrètes, mon garçon, s'esclaffa Alejandro plutot content, cependant, les renards ne sont pas noirs...à ton tour.

\- Je suis la preuve du contraire, plaisanta Diego, et je ne pouvais pas porter du orange, cela aurait été une horreur...à vous, père.

\- Je vois que même en étant un justicier, tu fais attention à ton style vestimentaire, mon fils...à toi.

\- La réputation de Zorro doit aussi être crédible avec sa façon de s'habiller...je vous ai eu, père, c'est à vous.

\- Mon Dieu, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu pourrais me faire ça ! S'écria Alejandro, ta technique est parfaite...Et Tornado est aussi un bon cheval,...à toi.

\- C'est le meilleur cheval que je n'ai jamais eu, père...Rendez moi un pion, j'ai une dame.

\- Je sens que la partie va bientôt se terminer, soupira Alejandro déçu, moi qui croyais que tu n'étais pas très bon à ce jeu...à toi.

\- Maintenant que vous saviez que je suis Zorro, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois vous cachez mes autres talents...Il vous reste trois pions, père et c'est à vous.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es un homme parfait, maugréa le père, mais je ne m'en plains pas...à toi, mon fils.

\- Détrompez vous, père, je ne suis pas parfait...J'ai des défauts...A vous, père. Encore trois coups et c'est terminé...

\- La partie était rapide, ce soir...quels sont tes défauts ?...Ton tour.

\- Parfois, je suis un véritable maladroit, une tête en l'air...et j'avoue avoir hérité de votre entêtement, à vous.

\- Je n'ai plus trop le choix...tu as gagné, Diego, si j'avais su que tu étais un bon joueur...

\- Père, vous m'avez tout appris aux dames, vous devriez être fier de cela, assura Diego en se levant, je vais me coucher, père.

\- Es-tu sur que Zorro ne va pas sortir ce soir ?

\- Oh, non père, rit Diego amusé par la crainte de son paternel.

\- Tu en es sur ?

\- Certain, mon cher père, vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier par vous même tout à l'heure.

\- Bon, je te crois, mon garçon. Buenas Noches.

\- Buenas noches, père."

Diego s'apprêta à quitter le salon, puis s'arrêta et se retourna en lançant :

"- Ah père, j'avais oublié, j'ai un dernier défaut...

\- Lequel ? S'enquit Alejandro surpris.

\- J'ai souvent tendance à faire des farces à la manière du renard, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

Le vieux don éclata de rire.

"- Bien sur, mon fils, je comprends."

Diego lui sourit et le laissa enfin seul. Alejandro continua à rire doucement en repensant aux plaisanteries de Zorro comme ce fameux drapeau avec sa marque...Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le plateau du jeu de dames pour ranger quand il se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

"- BON SANG, DIEGO !"

Les pions noirs qu'avaient joué son fils avaient formé un beau Z sur le damier.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Diego avait entendu l'exclamation de surprise de son père et pouffa de rire. Il lui avait prévenu...


	6. Il fête

"- Bernado !"

Le serviteur muet se tourna. Don Alejandro vint à lui.

"- Où est Diego ? Le questionna-t-il.

Bernado fit des signes des mains pour dire que son maître dormait encore.

"- Il est bientôt 1h, de l'après-midi et il n'est toujours pas réveillé..."

Don Alejandro soupira.

"- As-tu préparé les tables ? Continua-t-il.

Le serviteur le signa de le suivre. Des tables étaient disposés dehors, des servantes étaient sur le point de leur mettre des nappes blanches convenables.

Le vieux don leur donna quelques ordres et revint auprès de Bernado qui commençait à décorer les murs de petites lanternes et de fleurs.

"- Dis moi, Bernado, à quel heure s'est-il couché ? Demanda le père.

Le serviteur montra quatre doigts.

"- Et toi, tu as pu dormir ?"

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"- Tu es allé dans sa chambre ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"- Il dort vraiment ?"

Même signe.

"- Tu es sur qu'il n'est pas parti voir...Tornado ?"

Hochement négatif. Il posa son index sur sa poitrine signifiant qu'il avait lui-même donné à manger et soigner le cheval noir.

"- Et Diego qui dort toujours..."

Bernado émit un soupir en levant les yeux vers l'étage comme pour espérer voir son maître se lever.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère juste qu'il soit présent, ce soir pour la fête."

Le serviteur aussi l'espérait. Il souhaitait vraiment que Diego soit là pour la soirée. Surtout qu'il allait retrouver plein d'amis venus pour l'occasion.

* * *

Deux heures après, Don Alejandro entra dans la chambre de Diego dont les rideaux cachaient toujours les lueurs éblouissantes du soleil.

"- Hey, Diego, murmura le père en le secouant légèrement.

Le jeune homme gémit dans ses couvertures.

"- Père...? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pateuse.

L'épuisement s'entendait très bien et le vieux don eut un mélange de déception et de tristesse.

"- Ne veux-tu pas te lever et profiter de cet bel après-midi ?

\- Quel heure...est-il ? Bailla Diego en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers.

\- Bientôt 4 heures de l'après-midi."

Le jeune don sursauta alors et se leva brusquement. C'était la chose à ne pas faire, car la seconde qui suivit il s'écroula dans les bras de son paternel.

"- Bon sang, Diego ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas bon de se lever brutalement, le médecin a dit de prendre son temps et en douceur, lui reprocha-t-il en l'aidant à se recoucher.

\- Pardon, père, geignit Diego en se reprenant un peu, tout en se frottant les yeux.

Alejandro alla ouvrit les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre. Diego clignota des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

"- Tu as du à voir une longue nuit pour te lever à cette heure-ci, remarqua le père.

\- C'était un peu compliqué, j'ai du attendre pas mal de temps avant d'entrer en action...et à la fin, le sergent Garcia et sa troupe m'ont poursuivi jusqu'à la limite de notre ranch.

\- Si loin ?

\- Il progresse, soupira Diego, je ferai mieux de me méfier la prochaine fois...surtout que je me suis perdu après.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Répéta le vieil aristocrate ahuri.

\- J'étais exténué, je me suis endormi sur Tornado, dans le noir, il avait un peu de mal à se repérer...d'où la raison de mon retard..."

Considérant qu'il pouvait se relever sans crainte, Diego mit pied à terre et s'apprêta à se changer. Voyant que ce dernier se hâtait pour enfiler des vêtements convenables, Alejandro fronça les sourcils.

"- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

\- J'ai promis à Benito de l'aider pour finir la réparation des écuries, vous savez, celle où Zorro a mis l'incendie il y a quelques semaines...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, marmonna Alejandro, tu aurais du faire attention la prochaine fois.

\- C'était moi ou les écuries, père, je doute que vous auriez choisi les écuries...s'amusa Diego.

Un silence suivit.

"- Père ! S'écria alors Diego en se tournant vers lui interprétant mal ce manque de réponse. Il vit alors le sourire narquois et les yeux brillants de son paternel.

"- Voyons, fils, tu sais très bien que je préfère voir brûler ma maison que mon propre enfant, le rassura-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Plaisanter ne vous ressemble pas, se vexa le jeune don.

\- Et le coup de la chèvre dans la bibliothèque ?

\- J'avais 8 ans !

\- Content que tu t'en souviennes ! S'esclaffa Alejandro, et je n'ai pas oublié la chouette dans le salon, la grenouille dans les cheveux de Tante Barbara, les vers de terre dans le chapeau de l'Oncle Esteban...

\- A croire que vous avez fait une liste, maugréa Diego en cachant son sourire, pardonnez moi, père mais il faut que je m'en aille.

\- Ne préfères-tu pas rester ? Benito comprendra...

\- Père, j'ai fait une promesse, je vous revois ce soir.

\- Reviens pour 6 heures au moins.

\- Très bien, père, à tout à l'heure !"

Diego sortit précipitement et descendit. Un peu trop fatigué, il ne remarqua même pas les domestiques, les tables et autres décorations quand il se dirigea vers les écuries.

"- Don Diego ! S'exclama surpris Benito.

\- Buenas tardes, le salua le jeune don.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez...

\- Ah oui ?"

Benito était en train de réparer une porte de l'écurie, on pouvait voir un morceau de bois noir qui gisait au sol, sans doute l'avait-il enlevé.

"- Je pensais que vous seriez occupé, expliqua Benito.

\- Occupé à quoi ? S'enquit Diego.

Le homme d'écurie se leva. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain.

"- Êtes vous malades, Don Diego ? Le questionna-t-il.

Le jeune homme commençait à croire que quelque chose lui avait sans doute échapper depuis son réveil mais il ne parvint pas à trouver quoi.

"- Juste un peu fatigué, mais je suis en pleine forme."

A ce moment là, le sergent Garcia et le caporal Reyes firent interruption.

"- Buenas tardes, Don Diego, Buenas Tardes, Benito, les saluèrent-t-ils.

Diego et Benito firent de même.

"- Nous avons amenés les planches de bois, Benito, déclara le sergent Garcia en pointant du doigt la charette derrière eux.

\- Vous faîtes les courses maintenant, sergent ? Demanda Diego amusé.

\- On a voulu se rendre utile, dit Garcia, surtout que Don Alejandro a organisé une fête, on pensait l'aider, car on a ramené aussi des fruits et des légumes...

\- Une fête ? Quelle fête ? S'étonna Diego.

Le caporal et le sergent se regardèrent puis jetèrent un oeil à Benito qui haussa les épaules. Mais fatigué comme il était, Diego ne le remarqua pas.

"- Eh, ben...votre père a organisé...Bredouilla le sergent hésitant.

\- Sergent, il vaudrait mieux que vous apportiez les aliments à l'hacienda immédiatement, sinon vous allez gâcher la fête, coupa Benito.

\- Ah, oui, c'est exactement ce que nous allions faire, hasta luego, Don Diego."

Les deux soldats s'en allèrent rapidemnt. Le jeune renard se tourna de nouveau vers Benito.

"- En quoi consiste cette fête ? Questionna-t-il alors.

\- C'est à votre père de vous le dire, répondit Benito, por favor, Don Diego, j'ai bientôt fini de réparer...il vaudrait mieux que vous en discutiez avec votre père."

Diego rendit les armes et laissa son chef des vaqueros à sa tâche et retourna à l'hacienda où là, il put voir les tables préparés avec la décoration fraîchement mise. Bernado l'accueillit avec un grand sourire mais quand il vit le visage soucieux de son maître, son sourire disparut.

"- Je ne suis même pas au courant de cette fête, Bernado, lui lança-t-il, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?" Pour toute réponse, Bernado cligna des yeux en penchant sa tête, signe de surprise et d'étonnements. Diego soupira d'exaspérations et se dirigea vers le salon où Don Alejandro donnait les derniers recommandations. Des paquets de toutes tailles étaient disposés sur la table à manger. Trois domestiques les transportèrent dehors.

"- Mettez les près de l'arbre, ajouta Alejandro tandis que le premier serviteur sortit, ah, Diego !"

Ce dernier s'écarta pour laisser les trois hommes passer.

"- Père, je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a une réception...en quel honneur ?"

Don Alejandro ouvrit d'abord la bouche puis éclata de rire.

"- Je voulais t'en parler, il y a trois jours de cela, mais vu que la dernière affaire de Zorro était plus importante pour toi, je me suis abstenu.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Voyons, mon fils, tu ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes ?"

Diego fronça les sourcils.

"- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu dois vraiment être épuisé, mon garçon, regretta Alejandro, écoute, va faire une petite sieste et lorsque les invités arriveront, Bernado te réveillera pour te préparer correctement, d'accord ?

\- Mais père, je ne sais...

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, la santé de mon fils est plus importante, si je veux que tu aies toute ta tête, il faut bien que tu rattrapes tes heures de sommeil !"

Son fils ne protesta pas et Bernado lui tira la manche pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, sur quoi il ne rechigna pas. Dès lors qu'il eut posé sa tête sur son oreiller, le jeune don s'endormit tout de suite. Bernado comprit que Don Alejandro n'avait pas tort de laisser son fils dormir, car il en avait grand besoin.

* * *

Diego dormit encore trois bonnes heures avant que le serviteur muet ne le réveille. Contre toute attente, il l'aida à se laver, à le coiffer plus convenablement, et lui fit enfiler sa plus belle jaquette, aux motifs dorés.

"- Bernado, que signifie tout cela ? Marmonna le jeune don qui venait à peine de sortir du sommeil si bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son serviteur faisait.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un sourire qui pouvait en dire long et son ami muet ouvrit la porte de sa chambre lui signant de sortir. Le pauvre renard soupira et se résigna à aller affronter et découvrir cette maudite fête de dernière minute. Les premiers invités étaient arrivés : la famille de Don Nacho, le sergent Garcia, le caporal Reyes et quelques lanciers y el Padre Felipe.

"- Padre, quel surprise, salua Diego en venant à lui, je ne pensais pas vous voir...

\- Mon Fils, c'était tout naturel que je vienne, s'inclina-t-le religieux, ne t'ai-je pas baptisé ?"

Le jeune don haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas en quoi son baptême avait avoir avec la présence du père Felipe à cette fête.

\- Ah, Diego, lança la voix d'Alejandro, le Prince au bois dormant s'est enfin révéillé de son sommeil ?"

Les invités arrivés esquissèrent un sourire amusé. Diego rougit.

"- Père...Chuchota-t-il d'un air de reproche.

Le jeune don emmena son père à l'écart pour enfin connaître les raisons de cette réception.

"- Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ? S'étonna Alejandro.

\- Non, père.

\- Essaie un peu de réfléchir, mon garçon."

Diego resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes tentant de trouver une réponse plus ou moins plausible.

"- Serais-ce...votre anniversaire, père ? S'horrifia le jeune don sincère.

Avant que cela ne tourne à la tirade tragique, Alejandro éclata de rire et posa ses mains sur les épaules larges de son fils.

"- Je vais finir par croire que tu perds la mémoire à cause de ce maudit renard, rit-il, non, Diego, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire...

\- Vraiment ?

\- En même temps, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, cela fait trois ans qu'on ne te l'a pas fêté, je suppose qu'à l'Université tu n'as guère eu le temps d'y penser...et aujourd'hui, c'est Zorro qui en a pas eu le temps..Beaucoups de tes amis en Espagne t'ont envoyé des lettres et des colis, même l'Oncle Esteban...- méfie toi quand même, on ne sait jamais - Ricardo Del Amo n'a pas pu venir, il a eu un accident, d'après son père, il a chuté en voulant faire du rodéo...mais il t'a envoyé aussi quelques paquets, pour ta gouverne, je les ouvrirai pas à ta place...

Il attendit la réaction de son fils et ce dernier devint blême. Il porta une main à son front, ses yeux noisettes exprimaient la confusion.

"- Diego ? Tu te souviens quel jour nous sommes ? S'enquit le père.

\- Ô père...si j'avais su...je...Je suis tellement...désolé...Balbutie le pauvre fils, je vous jure que j'avais totalement oublié...Je n'y avais même pas pensé...Je suis désolé, père.

\- En quoi ? Mon garçon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Sourit Alejandro.

\- Ce n'est pas digne d'un De la Vega d'oublier ce jour...

\- Mon très cher fils, au contraire, c'est tout naturel. Cela montre à quel point, ton coeur est généreux et pure. La première chose que tu as pensé en te levant tout à l'heure était d'aller aider Benito, tu n'as pas pensé à toi, tu as pensé à ton ami. Ensuite, toute la semaine, tu as sacrifié ton temps pour la bonne cause...Zorro a permis de rendre des personnes heureuses. Soit fier de cela."

Il marqua une pause et enlaça son fils dans ses bras.

"- Cumpleanos Feliz, mi hijo.

\- Gracias, père."


	7. Il voit rouge

"- Vous avez encore gagné, Alejandro ! S'écria Don Fernando, quel est donc votre secret à ce jeu de cartes !

\- Voyons, Fernando, vous savez qu'il a toujours été bon, dit Don Nacho.

\- Mes amis, je n'ai pas de secrets, je dois avouer qu'à force de jouer avec mon fils, je finis par le copier, avoua Alejandro avec humilité.

\- Diego ? Mais je croyais que vous lui avez apprit.

\- Certes, mais il se trouve qu'il est beaucoup plus rusé à ces jeux de réflexions que ce soit aux cartes, aux échecs ou aux dames.

\- Enfin, ce soir, notre cher Alejandro a encore frappé fort, allez, je vais vous offrir une tournée ! Lança Don Fernando.

Alors que le tavernier était en train de déposer les verres de ces messieurs en face d'eux, des coups de feu se firent entendre. Un peone entra dans la taverne.

"- Zorro ! Zorro est dans la caserne, il libère le prisonnier !"

Don Alejandro fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Zorro était confronté à des situations de ce genre mais à cette époque d'avant, il n'était pas encore au courant du secret de son fils. Aujourd'hui, il était certain que Diego était Zorro. A n'en pas douté. Cependant, le père avait préféré garder le silence, car il considérait que son fils avait bien ses raisons pour ne pas lui en parler. Un jour, peut-être, il viendrait le voir.

Les coups de feu retentirent de nouveaux. Tous les clients sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la taverne. Don Alejandro, suivi de ses amis, vit alors un cavalier noir monté sur un cheval couleur de la nuit fonçait droit vers eux. Ils l'évitèrent de justesse ainsi que les lanciers qui courraient et tiraient à sa poursuite.

De loin, le vieux de la Vega eut l'impression de voir Zorro s'affaissa pendant les coups de feu. Son coeur aurait pu s'arrêter si la présence de ces amis ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité. Non, Zorro n'avait jamais été touché et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant qu'il serait blessé.

"- Allons bon, de toutes façons, ils ne l'auront jamais, déclara Ignacio Torres avec un grand sourire, tel que je connais Zorro, il va s'en sortir."

Dans le fond, Alejandro priait pour que Don Nacho ait raison.

Ils rentrèrent à la taverne, mais le vieux don n'avait pas l'humeur de festoyer et ses pensées étaient trop tournés vers Zorro, son fils. Son Diego. C'est avec précipitation qu'il rentra à l'hacienda.

Il n'osa même pas frapper à la porte de son fils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ailleurs. Diego ignorait que son père connaissait l'identité de Zorro et le vieil homme allait se trahir en réagissant de cette manière. Non, il fallait qu'il attende demain matin pour être certain que son garçon n'était pas blessé.

Il alla dans sa chambre et tenta de se mettre au lit. Mais le sommeil ne vint malheureusement pas.

_Etait-il blessé ? Etait-il rentré ? A-t-il pu échapper aux soldats ? Que faire s'il est blessé ? Appeler le médecin ? Et s'il était attrapé ? Diego serait découvert et tous ce qu'il aura fait sera réduit à néant ! S'il meurt pendant la chasse ? Il ne saura jamais comment son fils est mort !_

Mort d'angoisse, il se leva et se décida à aller frapper à la porte de son fils. Après tout, il trouvera bien une excuse pour expliquer le dérangement. D'ailleurs, étant son père, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il frappa.

"- Diego, peux-tu ouvrir la porte ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posé.

Il eut un long silence mais il continua.

"- Diego ! Ouvre la porte, nom de Dieu !

\- J'arrive, père !" Entendit-il à son grand soulagement derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Diego avait l'air bien. Il souriait à pleine dent, avec un visage innocent qui rappelait à Alejandro celui d'un enfant agé de 10 ans lorsqu'il cachait un méfait.

"- Que puis-je, père ? S'enquit le jeunot.

\- Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit, déclara Don Alejandro.

Cependant, Diego fronça les sourcils, l'air sceptique et pas totalement convaincu.

"- Et aussi, pour savoir ce que tu fais, finit par avouer le père, à force de te lever si tard, je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien faire lors de tes nuits blanches.

\- Enfin, père, je compose, je lis et je peins, voulez vous voir mon dernier tableau ?"

Alejandro écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son fils peignait. Néanmoins, intrigué, il accepta de voir la fameuse oeuvre. Diego le fit entrer dans la chambre.

Son fils n'était pas blessé, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Même s'il cachait bien son jeu de jeune oisif s'écartant de toutes violences, Alejandro savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler un renard.

"- Le voici, père." Annonça Diego en déposant un tableau sur une chaise pour qu'il puisse le contempler.

"- Mais...c'est..." Balbutie le vieux don en s'approchant de l'oeuvre, ému.

La peinture représentait le portrait de son épouse. Bien dessiné, bien peint, des couleurs assez vives pour sa robe et les fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Un sourire, des yeux brillants...Exact portrait de sa tendre épouse. Mais quand diable a-t-il pu peindre tout en étant Zorro ? Parce qu'il était certain que son fils était Zorro. Et il était certain que jamais, il n'avait pu apercevoir le moindre pinceau dans ces mains.

"- Je voulais vous l'offrir pour votre anniversaire, la semaine dernière, mais je ne l'avais pas terminé...Avoua Diego.

Alejandro s'en souvenait. Diego s'était excusé pour l'absence de cadeau...car en réalité Zorro avait été fort occupé et père qu'il était, il ne lui en voulait pas.

"- J'ignorai que tu te souviendrais si parfaitement de son visage, souffla le père ému.

\- Je me souviens toujours de son visage...père, c'est ma mère.

\- Oui, bien sur, pardonne moi mon fils."

Il posa une main sur son épaule, Diego grimaça et gémit de douleurs.

"- Diego ? Tu...es blessé ? S'inquiéta Alejandro.

Le jeune don recula d'un pas.

"- Non, tout va bien, juste que je me suis emboîté l'épaule tout à l'heure en faisant du cheval...

\- Tu en es sur, mon fils ?

\- Oui, père, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Me caches-tu quelque chose, Diego ? Déglutit Alejandro d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Il vit l'hésitation de Diego.

"- Non, père, rien du tout.

\- Ecoute, je vais demander à ce qu'on aille te chercher un médecin.

\- Père, je vous dis que ce n'est qu'une simple chute de cheval.

\- Et une simple chute de cheval te fait saigner ton épaule ? Hurla Alejandro énervé en le pointant du doigt.

Diego posa un oeil sur son membre en question et vit alors une tâche rouge qui était en train de grossir sur sa chemise. Il porta sa main à sa blessure et leva la tête vers son père qui lui jeta un regard de reproche avant de s'en aller prévenir un domestique chercher le médecin.

* * *

"- Mais comment vous vous êtes fait ça, Don Diego, en tombant de cheval ? Cela a du être quelque chose de bien tranchant qui vous ait effleuré l'épaule, demanda le docteur Avila.

\- Peut-être un caillou bien tranchant, je n'ai pas eu de chance, docteur, soupira Diego.

Le médecin avait fini le petit bandage qui entourait la plaie. Malgré son oeil médical, il n'avait su vraiment déterminé ce qui avait bien pu frôler l'épaule du jeune de la Vega mais voyant que ce n'était pas aussi grave que cela, il avait laissé passer le pourquoi du comment.

Alejandro était resté silencieux mais Diego remarquait son air inquiet comme s'il était au courant du danger qu'il courrait. Le jeune renard était pourtant certain que son père ignorait tout.

Après le départ du docteur, Diego s'excusa auprès de son père.

"- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été maladroit.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, mon fils, mais fais attention la prochaine fois."

Diego cligna des yeux surpris. Il avait l'impression que son père lui parlait à la fois qu'il parlait à Zorro.

"- Buenas Noches, Diego, le salua-t-il en donnant une tape à son autre bras valide.

\- Buenas Noches, murmura le renard en suivant du regard son père qui fermait la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Alejandro soupira en verrouillant sa porte. Dur d'être le père de Diego...et de Zorro. Surtout quand il faut cacher le fait qu'il connait le secret de Zorro à son fils et aussi le fait que Zorro est Diego ou que Diego est Zorro à ...tout le monde.

* * *


	8. Il répare

Alejandro fixa les verres brisés à ses pieds, puis remonta pour voir que la deuxième fenêtre était entièrement cassée. La pauvre Crescencia ramassait avec attention les morceaux de verres par terre, sous l'œil attentif et bienveillant de son patron, qui avait l'air d'avoir mal digéré son petit déjeuner.

Tôt le matin, il avait constaté les dégâts causés par le passage de Zorro dans son hacienda. La nuit, des voleurs se sont introduits chez eux et bien évidemment, Zorro était apparu pour les empêcher. Cela avait fait un bien tapage nocturne, réveillant pratiquement toute la maisonnée, et puis au final, Zorro avait fini par livrer les voleurs au Sergent Garcia laissant le bazar pour le vieux don, le lendemain.

Cette nuit, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa fenêtre avait été brisée, c'est pourquoi il était retourné dormir sur ses deux oreilles en remerciant Zorro d'avoir protégé ses biens…Mais il oubliait toujours que Zorro était un casse-cou, un impulsif et se souciait rarement du meublés. Et que c'était aussi son fils.

Lorsque la servante eut débarrassé des verres au sol, Diego descendit peu de temps à près, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa nuit fut mouvementée mais il avait dans l'ensemble bien dormi. Son Sourire s'effaça très vite en voyant la mine déconfite et agacé de son paternel. Il suivit son regard puis remarqua l'absence de vitre.

« -Tu aurais pu éviter ça, marmonna Alejandro, c'est la 7ème fois que je la change. »

Diego eut un rire nerveux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

« -Je n'avais pas le choix, ils m'auraient attrapé sinon.

-Je vais finir par te demander de me rembourser toutes ses choses que tu as brisées dans ma maison !

-Enfin père, je suis obligé de faire cela !

-Tu peux faire ça dehors ! Gémit Alejandro légèrement exaspéré.

-Père, voyons, vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Le vieux père soupira et lança un regard brillant à son fils. Bien sûr qu'il n'en voulait pas à son enfant adoré, il préférait perdre toutes ses meubles que de le voir blesser, attraper ou mort. C'était devenu presque une routine chez eux : changer de meubles, de fenêtres, de par terre, de pots de fleurs et même de pianos.

« -Je me souviendrai toujours de ce piano que tu as détruit, se souvint Alejandro d'un ton mi- amusé, mi- attristé.

-Il m'a bien servi, approuva Diego en riant.

-Oui, il t'a sauvé la vie, mais je n'ai pu le récupérer, cela appartenait à ton arrière-grand-père ! Enfin bon, je suppose qu'il aurait été ravi de voir qu'il t'a en partie sauver la vie.

-On peut dire que toute la famille de la Vega protège Zorro, nota Diego.

Devant ces paroles insensées, Alejandro fixa son fils confus.

« - Et bien grâce à la destruction de certaines choses, la peau de Zorro a pu être sauvé, continua-t-il, et je ne peux que les remercier. »

Il s'inclina devant des personnes invisibles. Le vieux don éclata de rire et tapota l'épaule de son fils, approuvant cette pensée.

« -Tu as bien de la chance d'être un de la Vega, fils. »

* * *

L'après-midi, Alejandro dut encore une fois faire appeler un vitrier pour sa fenêtre vidée. L'homme connaissait désormais très bien le vieux don, pour être intervenu plusieurs fois. Il se retint de rire quand il nota que c'était la 8ème fois qu'il réparait la fenêtre ciblée d'aujourd'hui.

« -Zorro est passé par là, je suppose, rit de bon cœur Pedro, le vitrier.

-Bien évidemment, je vous jure que parfois j'ai bien envie de l'étrangler pour les dommages qu'il me cause chez moi. »

Diego qui était sur le patio à boire un bon vin avec un livre, faillit de s'étouffer en entendant son père dire cela.

Pedro éclata de rire et se mit à son travail.

« -La dernière fois, vous m'aviez dit qu'il avait cassé la porte de votre bibliothèque, lança-t-il en travaillant, je vais finir par croire qu'il vous aime bien, ce cher Zorro.

-C'est l'inconvénient d'être riche, Pedro, on a plus de réceptions, plus d'objets de valeurs donc de bonnes cibles pour les mauvaises graines…et un Zorro qui en fait qu'à sa tête, ajouta-t-il en accentuant sur ces derniers mots.

Son fils gloussa de rire, sachant que cela lui était adressé.

« -Au moins, il n'a pas brulé votre hacienda, Don Alejandro, nota Pedro avec amusement.

-Fort heureusement, j'aurai augmenté le prix pour sa capture ! » S'écria le vieux don.

Cette fois, Diego se retourna vers lui, l'expression faussement scandalisé. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et amusé.

« -D'ailleurs, dis-moi Pedro, Zorro est un héros pour tout le monde, mais…quelle est la chose la plus…disons…dérangeante qu'il ait pu faire ? Demanda curieusement Alejandro tout en jetant un œil à son fils qui porta une oreille attentive à la discussion.

Le vitrier s'immobilisa et réfléchit.

« -Maintenant que vous posez la question, je pense que ce fut lors de la fête annuelle du Printemps de l'année dernière, certes Zorro a permis à ce qu'elle ne soit pas annuler mais il a presque détruit les écuries du Cuartel. »

Le vieux don hocha la tête se rappelant alors de ce fait. Des étrangers peu scrupuleux avaient infiltré la fête pour pouvoir faire vendre de faux bijoux aux villageois, ce qui avait causé pas mal de tensions, Zorro avait dû intervenir pour empêcher ces étrangers de nuire à la fête tant attendue du printemps. Il avait rendu l'argent aux personnes qui ont été escroquées et fait fuir les malfaiteurs, malheureusement, étant une bête dont la tête est mise à prix, il a du se faire pourchasser par les soldats et donc a, sans le vouloir, causé des dégâts considérables dans le cuartel. D'ailleurs, Alejandro s'est porté volontaire pour payer la réparation, se sentant responsable de ce désastre.

Diego toussa fortement en écoutant les dires de Pedro. Il devait avouer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait causé tant de dégâts au Sergent Garcia et à ses lanciers. Mais le village étant occupé, il était obligé de passer par la caserne.

Il repéra le sourire narquois de son père et il haussa les épaules. Zorro était un danger public certes, mais nécessaire. Et tous le savaient, c'est pourquoi ils le supportaient si bien.

Quand Pedro termina sa tâche, il salua Don Alejandro et Don Diego.

« -Pourvu que la prochaine fois que tu viens, Pedro, ce soit pour une visite de courtoisie, plaisanta le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Hahaha, j'espère bien, fit de même le vitrier, adios, señores. »

Enfin seuls, Alejandro s'installa auprès de son fils et se versa un peu de vin, satisfait de sa nouvelle fenêtre.

« -Un jour, fils, tu finiras pas détruire Los Angeles.

-Père, voyons, vous êtes trop pessimistes.

-La mort de Zorro la détruira, se corrigea Alejandro d'un ton sérieux.

Diego écarquilla les yeux surpris par les mots de son père, rare était les moments où il parlait de ça. Il resta silencieux puis enfin, il esquissa un sourire confiant.

« -Tant qu'il y aura des hommes courageux, prêts à combattre l'injustice, Zorro ne mourra pas, dit-il.

-Tu as l'air de croire en l'Homme, mon fils.

-Vous avez cru en moi, je croirai donc en l'Homme.

-Si tu le dis, fils. »

Il leva son verre en l'honneur de Zorro et but le nectar que ses terres aient pu produire.

« -Mais jusqu'à ce jour, vous devriez me supporter et réparer mes dégâts. » Ajouta Diego malicieusement.

Alejandro s'étouffa dans son vin.

* * *


	9. Il veille

Alejandro toussa fortement. Son mal de gorge empirait. Depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu. Il avait veillé toute la nuit pour attendre son fils, qui dans les soirées les plus sombres, revêtait son costume de Zorro. Pendant ces quelques heures d'attentes, il avait attendu dans la grotte, mais il avait oublié que la nuit la grotte se refroidissait et cette nuit, il avait omis de prendre une couverture.

Normalement, il ne se souciait jamais de Diego quand il partait la nuit dans son costume du renard, mais ce soir-là, Zorro devait faire face à des bandits bien organisés, et fort heureusement, vers 5h du matin, il revint victorieux, certes avec des bleus mais vivant et en bonne santé.

Il était 10h quand Alejandro s'était levé, pris de toux qui l'empêchait de dormir. Son fils dormait encore, surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Alejandro avait donc fini par se lever comme à son habitude et s'installer à son bureau pour s'occuper de ses habituelles affaires de ranchero. Mais il commençait vraiment à être gêné par son mal de gorges et ses toux, et s'ajouta à cela des courbatures dans tout son corps.

Quelqu'un lui tapota alors l'épaule, Alejandro sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait dérangé. C'était Bernardo, avec un plateau dans les mains, où reposait une tasse de thé, du citron et du miel. Il le déposa sur le bureau et fit des signes insistant sur la gorge.

« -Merci Bernardo, dit Alejandro qui comprit que le serviteur lui avait donné de quoi calmer sa gorge malade, je comprends maintenant comment mon fils a pu survivre tout ce temps… » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Bernardo se dandina plutôt fier de ces paroles qu'il lui était adressé.

« -Est-ce que Diego dort toujours ? Questionna le père en buvant le thé.

Le muet hocha la tête.

« -Bon laisse le dormir, j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes, va préparer la voiture, je pense que je vais tout de même aller voir le médecin, je crains d'avoir attrapé un coup de froid. »

Il approuva avec un deuxième hochement de tête, puis il quitta le vieil homme.

.

.

.

Sur le trajet, Alejandro se sentait de moins en moins bien, la fatigue commençait à le saisir et des maux de tête s'ajoutaient à ses symptômes. Le soleil lui devenait insupportable et ses toux s'intensifiaient. Il avait même fini par laisser les rênes à Bernardo.

Arrivé chez le Dr Avila, ce dernier constata que son patient de longue date était effectivement mal au point. Il fallait l'aide de Bernardo pour qu'Alejandro rejoigne le cabinet sans s'effondrer au sol.

« -Vous avez de la fièvre, mon ami, dit le médecin après voir fini d'ausculter Don Alejandro, je crains fortement que vous ayez attrapé une sorte de grippe, je vais vous donner des médicaments qui vont améliorer vos symptômes. »

A moitié dans les vapes, Don Alejandro hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avec sa gorge qui lui brulait, laissant Bernardo prendre ce que le médecin donnait. Voyant que le pauvre homme était sur le point de s'évanouir sur place, Dr Avila se décida à les raccompagner à l'hacienda, espérant ainsi parler au fils qui pourra prendre ses directives. Il savait que Bernardo était sourd, donc il allait être difficile pour lui de se faire comprendre.

.

.

.

Diego fut réveillé par Bernardo qui le secoua sauvagement. Il marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, légèrement irrité de se faire réveiller de la sorte. Pourtant, même à moitié endormi, son esprit lui disait que son ami muet ne l'aurait dérangé de la sorte si ce n'était pour une bonne raison.

Il frotta ses yeux et se redressa. Il vit alors le visage paniqué de son serviteur. A peine eut-il déchiffré le langage de signes de Bernardo qu'il s'habilla rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler une cravate. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il se précipita vers celle de son père, entrant sans même frapper.

Le Dr Avila venait d'allonger d'aider Don Alejandro à s'installer dans son lit.

« -Père ! S'écria le jeune homme inquiet.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Diego, votre père a besoin juste prendre du repos.

-Qu'a-t-il ?

-Il a attrapé froid, je le crains. J'ai donné à Bernardo des plantes médicinales et quelques cachets pour la douleur au cas où. Il faut qu'il reste au lit pendant quelques jours, je passerai tous les jours. Mais normalement au bout de trois jours, il sera sur pied.

-Merci, Docteur, soupira Diego rassuré.

.

.

.

Quand Alejandro ouvrit les yeux, il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit et se rappelait alors de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Ah oui, il était malade. Il se souvint vaguement que Bernardo et le docteur Avila l'avaient raccompagné chez lui.

« -Père ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de son fils à ses côtés le surprit et il tourna la tête. Il aperçut alors le visage fatigué et anxieux de son fils.

« -Diego, que fais-tu là ?

-Vous êtes malade, donc je suis resté auprès de vous. »

Alejandro tenta de se redresser mais affaiblit, il parvint uniquement à sortir les mains de sa couverture. Diego le voyant en difficulté, l'aida à le remonter et l'installa plus correctement.

« -Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que vous vous reposez, dit Diego s'un ton doux.

-Tu devrais faire de même, fils…

-Le plus important c'est votre santé pour l'instant, coupa catégoriquement le plus jeune.

_Quel fils aimant ai-je !_ Pensa intérieurement Alejandro.

L'entêtement de Diego était aussi légendaire que celui du père et ce dernier savait pertinemment que son fils ne l'écoutera pas.

« -Quel heure est-il ? L'interrogea-t-il plutôt.

-Pas loin de 8h du soir.

-Si tard ? Ai-je dormi aussi longtemps ?

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas supporté la nuit que vous avez passé à attendre, murmura Diego, c'est ma faute, j'aurai du insister pour que vous évitiez de m'attendre, à cause de moi…vous êtes…

-Madre dios, interrompit le père en soupirant, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai décidé de t'attendre, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon fils.

-Mais père…

-Je t'en prie, Diego, c'est moi le père, tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoique ce soit. »

Alejandro tendit la main vers la joue de son fils, puis attrapa l'arrière de sa tête pour l'approcher et l'embrasser sur le front. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas montré un geste affectueux envers son seul et unique enfant, et c'était le bon moment pour lui de montrer son amour paternel.

« -Dire qu'avant, c'était moi qui était à ton chevet, quand tu étais malade, rit-il.

Diego esquissa un petit sourire.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais angoissé, continua Alejandro, je me rappelais toujours de ce jour où tu as eu ton accident à cheval, j'ai vraiment cru que… »

Ces paroles se perdirent dans ses toux et rapidement, son fils lui amena alors un verre d'eau.

« -Gracias, fils.

-Je suis ici et c'est ce qui compte, engagea Diego.

-Je sais bien, mais je voulais que tu saches que tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi, alors por favor, n'essaie même pas de changer nos rôles et je t'en supplie, Diego, va dormir dans ton lit au lieu de rester sur cette maudite chaise à observer ton père malade.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Alejandro porta sa main à son front, épuisé mais surtout il n'avait pas envie de tenter un monologue long pour convaincre son renard de fils. Il se résigna mais son cœur était soulagé et heureux d'avoir Diego à ses côtés.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit et la dernière vision qu'il eut était son fils qu'il le recouvrait avec sa couverture.

.

.

.

** Trois jours plus tard **

Alejandro allait beaucoup mieux, il s'était même réveillé aux chants des oiseaux. Il avait passé trois jours dans sa chambre et le cabellero vif qu'il était commencé à s'impatienter. La veille, le Dr Avila avait assuré qu'il était rétabli et qu'il pouvait dès aujourd'hui reprendre le court de sa vie. Diego était resté à ces cotés tout le temps, lui amenant à manger, à boire et lui proposer des activités.

D'une certaine manière, il devait s'avouer que ces précieux moments passés auprès de son fils avait rendu sa convalescence forte agréable.

Dès la matinée, il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de seller son cheval et de parcourir les terres, pour ensuite se diriger vers Los Angeles afin de prendre les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait manqué. Diego n'étant lui non plus n'avait pas quitté l'hacienda.

Beaucoup de ces nombreuses connaissances étaient ravis de le revoir et il fut accueilli très chaleureusement. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaises nouvelles, les bandits que Zorro avait dernièrement pourchassé, avaient été arrêtés et mis en prisons. En terme, le pueblo de Los Angeles vivait sa période la plus paisible. Alejandro se permit même de faire des achats et de commander un nouveau costume pour son fils, avec des fils en argent. Il savait que Diego n'allait pas apprécier ce « cadeau » mais c'était nécessaire pour cacher l'identité de son fils. Et puis, il trouvait que le tissu qu'il avait choisi allait plutôt bien à son dandy de fils.

Quand il rentra à l'hacienda, il était près de 2h de l'après-midi, il fut surpris de voir que son fils, sur un banc, dormait sous l'arbre, un livre étendu sur sa poitrine. Le père, ému de voir son seul enfant ainsi, n'osa pas le réveiller et alla ranger ses achats. Quand il revint et constata que Diego n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ces trois jours à veiller sur son père et à l'occuper avait sans doute exténué le jeune homme qui, malgré la bonne nuit qu'il avait passé, n'a pu résister à une petite sieste. Alejandro s'installa non loin de lui et observa longuement l'homme qui roupillait tranquillement. Rien ne pouvait indiquer que ce garçon était l'homme le plus recherché de la Californie.

C'était son fils. Un surnom lui vint alors en tête, il l'avait donnée à son enfant quand ce dernier n'avait pas encore atteint ses 10 ans à cause des nombreuses bêtises et problèmes puériles que Diego avait causé dans son enfance.

Il rit, amusé par ces souvenirs nostalgiques du petit garçon qu'il avait élevé et il murmura :

« -Mon mignon petit renardeau… »


End file.
